


Rise of The Teenage Mutate Ninja Turtles:Dream Stars!

by Pokemook530



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: The turtles encounter a mysterious boy who seeks their help to save his home, the Kingdom of Sakura from an evil foe called Oni.
Relationships: Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 1





	Rise of The Teenage Mutate Ninja Turtles:Dream Stars!

A tall, muscular mysterious boy was running through a forest of Sakura trees. He had fear on his face like he was running away from something, he turned his head and saw two four legged shadowy dog-like creatures running after him.

“Koga, hurry they’re behind us!” The boy said two the nine-tailed fox running beside him.

“Don’t stop!” Koga said as the pair continued to run but the boy soon got short of breath and stoop to catch a breather.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, let’s keep going.” The boy said as the pair continued to run. They than ran down a flight of red stairs before running down a long hallway with red torri gates all the way down until they were in front of a huge gate.

“Here take these.” Koga said giving the boy four cards in red, blue, purple and orange. Each card had a flower emblem on it, the red one had an red evergreen azalea, the purple one had a violet Star, the blue one had a Hydrangea and the orange one had a sunflower.

“What are these?”

“You must find the ones who have these flower emblems, they are the only ones who can save the Kingdom.” Koga said as the large gates opened up revealing a bright light. The two creatures than caught up to them.

“Go now!” Koga shouted pushing the boy through the portal. “No Koga!” He shouted as the gates closed behind him and he continued to fall. As he was falling another portal opened revealing New York City, the boy looked down as he feel in a tree.

“Koga.” The boy said sadly as he looked at the cards. “Don’t worry Koga, I won’t let you down.” The boy said. Meanwhile back in Sakura, Koga was pin down by the beasts as a figure walked up to him. They had bright red skin and darker red hair with two horns protruding from the forehead.

“He got away, hmp no matter it won’t help him anyway.” They said in a low and scary voice.

Back in New York, four turtle brothers was running on the roofs of the buildings. “What a beautiful night.” Mikey said.

“It is, living in New York is the best!” Leo said

“In my perfect logical opinion, you are so right.” Donnie said leaning against Leo.

“There’s nothing better than spending time with my little bro’s.” Raph said. The four brothers sat at the top of a building for a little while, watching the stars twinkle in this very peaceful night.

Than a flash light appeared in the sky which caught the turtles attention. “What was that?” Mikey asked.

“I don’t know but let’s check it out.” Raph said

The brothers jumped over a few building and saw a mysterious boy being cornered by some strange looking animals.

“What are those things?” Mikey asked

“I don’t know but it looks like that boy needs our help.” Raph said

“Let’s go!” Raph shouted as the four turtles jumped off the roof and into the alley where the mysterious boy was. When he saw the four turtles he was confused.

“Everyone ready?” Raph said as the three other turtles nodded.

“Time to transform.”

"Phantomi Wristy!" Mikey, Leo and Donnie shouted holding up their wrist which had a heart. spade and clover shape on it.

"Phantomi Dial!" Raph said holding up his wrist which had a diamond shape on it.

"Prism showtime!" The four shouted

Raph-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vunqcHUBthU

Mikey-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Yfn1hGhN74

Donnie-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82x58XCHTH8

Leo-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvDyBc_1ZL4&t=11s

The boy just stood there shocked at what he just saw. "It's them, it's really them." He said holding the four cards that was given to him.

"Alright guys let's protect the kid from these things." Raph said as the got into a fighting stance. The wo beast charged at the four.

"Clover Shield!" Donnie shouted putting up a large clover shaped shield which the beast slammed into before getting shot in the air. The shield disappeared and the four charged at them in high speed. The beast caught their composure before firing two dark purple fire balls.

"Time for you guys to chill, Diamond Storm!" Leo shouted shooting a flurry of show which froze the fire balls mid air. They then shattered into pieces. Raph crept up behind them and picked up from the ground which shocked them.

"Let's go for a spin." Raph said spinning around in a circle which made the beasts dizzy. he than released them and the slammed into two brick walls.

"My turn, Rosetta Snare!" Mikey shouted calling upon vines that wrapped up the beasts tightly so they can't go anywhere. The four regrouped.

"Let's finished this." Raph said.

Group Attack-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zGr1T_SZR4

They attack the beast with a strong blast that dissolved them into colorful flower petals that blow away. The boy just watched with awe at how quickly they were able to defeat them, like they were nothing.

They turned around to face the boy and powered down in a flurry of flower petals. “Are you okay?” Raph asked the boy.

“I..I’m fine. Thank you.” He said.

“Don’t mention it. What were those things?” Mikey asked.

“Those things were called Dark Wilters.” The boy answered.

“Why were they after you?” Donnie asked.

“They were trying to stop me from finding a group of people.” He said.

“And who are these people?” Raph asked.

“You.” He said

“Us, why were you looking for us?” Mikey asked.

“Because I need your help, is there somewhere we can talk privately.”


End file.
